Dia tidak akan lama lagi
by Naruto no Ramen
Summary: Dia hanya ingin hidup normal di akhir-akhir hidupnya,dan apakah dia mampu untuk bertahan dari bayang-bayang kematian.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer:yg jelas Naruto cuma aku pinjam.

Warning:typo yang banyak,oc,ooc,bahasa yang kurang jelas,dll

Romance,Family,Drama (kurasa)

 **Chapter 1**

Terlihat di sebuah apartemen may-eh ralat,seorang pria dengan rambut

pirang jabrik,yang masih terlelap dengan gaya nunggingnya.

Tapi itu tidak lama,karena musuh terberat untuk tidur telah beraksi.

kriiiing...kriiiingg...krii-klek*

"Ngeeehh,hoaamm,eh sudah pagi ternyata." ucap pria tadi sambil meregangkan badan.

Tak lama pria tadi pun pergi ke kamar mandi,setelah selesai dia pun mulai mengenakan seragam baju putih,dilapisi blazer hitam,dan dilengkapi dasi biru.Untuk bagian bawah pria tadi memakai celana panjang abu abu(bayangin aja seragam sekolah Raizen,Daed a live).

"Hmm...Aku memang tampan ya" guman pria tadi dengan PD nya sambil melihat pantulan dirinya dikaca.

"Yoss...Semoga hari ini adalah hari baik untuk ku" ucap pria tadi sambil melangkah meluar apartemennya.

 _ **Naruto pov.**_

"Ahh...Minna maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku,perkenalkan

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto,kalian bisa memanggil ku Naruto saja,dan sebenarnya aku lagi dalam perjalanan ke sekolah baruku,yaitu Konoha High School(KHS)dan aku murid baru disana,sudah dulu perkenalan nya ya.

 _ **Normal pov.**_

Tak terasa Naruto sudah berjalan selama 15 menit,dan kini dia sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah yang sangat besar.

" Waahhh,ini cukup besar untuk sekolah"kagum Naruto.

Bagaimana tidak,dia dapat melihat gedung sekolah dengan 5 tingkat,

tingkat pertama adalah untuk ruang guru,dan perpustakaan,untuk tingkat kedua adalah ruang kelas 1,tingkat ke tiga untuk kelas 2,dan tingkat ke 4 untuk kelas 3,dan yang terakhir adalah,kantin,dan ruang klub masing-masing dan UKS.

Tin,Tiiinnn*

"Heii,cepat minggir,kau mau mati disitu terus"

Karena terlalu kagum Naruto jadi kaget saat ada suara klakson mobil di belakanganya,di barengi teriakan gadis.

"Ehh,maaf" ucap Naruto sambil jalan ketepi.

Broom*

"Kalau mau mati mending di jalan sana" ucap gadis tadi kasar,sambil melewati Naruto,dengan mobil mewah berwarna silver.

Naruto masih diam,saat mobil tadi sudah terparkir,dan keluar lah gadis dengan rambut indigo panjang digerai,dengan dua kancing baju yang di buka dia bagian atas,jadi terlihat jelas belahan dada nya walau pun masih di tutupi,

dengan blazer hitam,dengan bagian bawah rok 1 jengkal di atas lutut.

"Wahhh,lihat itu Hinata senpai,dia terlihat seperti bidadari iyakan" ucap siswa A.

"Ya,lihat tatapnnya itu,uhh sungguh mengoda,apa lagi body nya,hehehe sambung siswa B dengan hidung mimisan

Naruto yang mendengar percakapan siswa tadi,hanya angkat bahu toh itu bukan urusannya.Dan Naruto pun mulai melangkah memasuki sekolah tersebut.

 _ **Skip.**_

Kini para murid baru mulai berkumpul di lapangan untuk mendengarkan pengumuman.

" Baiklah,aku Tsunade Senju,selaku kepala sekolah mengucapkan selamat datang di sekolah ini,dan berharap kalian bisa menjadi murid yang tertip,dan untuk kelas,kalian bisa lihat di mading nanti"ucap Tsunade.

Tsunade terus menjelaskan,dari peraturan sekolah,dan bla bla bla.Naruto terus mendengarkan apa yang disampaikan Tsunade,sampai pandangannya menemukan gadis pirang pucat,dia pun tersenyum kecil saat melihat orang yg dia rindukan,ada di barisan Senpai kelas 3.

"Baiklah kurasa cukup sampai disini,dan kuharap kalian giat belajar terima kasih" akhiri Tsunade,

di selangi tepuk tangan para murid.

Dan semua murid pun bubar,dan siswa siswi kelas 1 langsung ke mading melihat di kelas mana yang akan mereka masuki.

Saat sampai di mading Naruto harus rela berhimpitan dengan murid lain yang juga mau melihat di kelas mana mereka.

 _ **Skip.**_

"Hmm...Kelas 10-A ya,tidak buruk" guman Naruto,sambil berjalan ke kelas 10-A.

Setelah sampai di kelasnya Naruto dapat melihat banyak siswa siswi yang sudah duduk di tempat mereka,ada yang dengan temannya,ada juga yang masih sendiri.

Naruto pun melangkah ke meja barisan belakang dekat jendela,Naruto pun duduk sambil menatap ke luar.

Karena terlalu asik Naruto tidak menyadari,bahwa ada siswi yang melangkah ke mejanya.

"Ano...apa aku boleh duduk disamping mu" ucap siswi tadi.

Tapi tidak merespon,"ano...Apa aku boleh duduk disamping mu"ulang siswi tadi.

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya Naruto pun menoleh kesamping,dan dia dapat melihat gadis dengan surai merah muda panjang.

"Ahh,ya ada yang bisa saya bantu" ucap Naruto,(nih Naru naikin darah aja)

"Haah,apa aku boleh duduk disamping mu" ulang siswi tadi,sambil menghela nafas.

" Ya silahkan"ucap Naruto,dan kembali melihat keluar.

" _Haaahh...sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan ya"_ Batin Naruto.Setelah dia melamun lagi

Tak lama datanglah sensei bermasker ke kelas Naruto,tapi kelihatanya Naruto masih di alamnya sendiri.

"Baiklah karena hari ini adalah hari pertama kita,maka kita mulai perkenalan saja dulu untuk hari ini,baik mulai dari sensei dulu,Nama sensei adalah Kakashi,Hatake Kakashi" ucap Kakashi,sambil memperkenalkan diri.

Murid pun mulai memperkenalkan diri masing masing.

"Hoaamm,saya Shikamaru,Nara Shikamaru,salam kenal" ucap pria dengan rambut di kucir,jangan lupa wajah mengantuknya.

"Saya Choji,Akimichi Choji,salam kenal" lanjut pria dengqn tulang besar(nanti kalau di bilang gendut bisa bahaya author hehehe)

"Aku Lee,Rock Lee,kalian bisa memanggilku Lee,salam kenal minna-san" ucap pria alis tebal dengan semangat membara.

Perkenalan terus berlangsung,kini sampailah giliran Naruto yang memperkenalkan diri,tapi kelihatannya Naruto masih belum kembali dari alam nya.

Melihat Naruto melamun lagi,siswi disamping Naruto langsung mengoyangkan badan Naruto sambil memanggil Naruto.

"Pirang-san,pirang-san,kau di panggil sensei tuh" ucap siswi tadi.

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya dan dibarengi goyangan tubuh nya,Naruto langsung tersentak.

"Ahh...Ad-ada apa?" ucap Naruto masih kaget.

Seluruh siswa di kelas melihat Naruto yang baru sadar dari alamnya.

"Kau diminta memperkenalkan diri"jawab siswi tadi.

" Baiklah,Nama saya Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto,salam kenal minna."ucap Naruto sambil menundukan badan.

"Hahh,Naruto-kun kalau kau ada masalah di luar sekolah,tolong jangan sampai membuat mu sampai melamun begitu,dan tolong lupa kan dulu soal yang tidak bersangkutan dengan sekolah, ok dan ini untuk kalian semua juga mengerti." Nasehat Kakashi.

"Ha'i Sensei" balas semua siswa

"Baik selanjutnya"

"Ha'i,Namaku Tayuya salam kenal,minna" ucap siswi disamping Naruto yang ternyata bernama Tayuya.

 _ **Skip.**_

Kriiingg...kriiiinggg*

"Baiklah anak-anak sampai disini dulu,kalian boleh istirahat"

Semua murid pun mulai

berhamburan keluar kelas saat Kakashi sudah keluar,tapi masih ada juga yang didalam bagi mereka yang membawa bento.

"Naruto-san bagai mana kalau kita ke kantin" ajak Tayuya.

"Hmm,boleh lagian aku juga lapar nih,ayo" ajak Naruto sambil

memegang tangan Tayuya.

Tayuya yang di pegang tangannya oleh Naruto hanya bisa membisu,lama kelamaan wajah nya memerah.

" _pe-perasaan apa ini_ " batin Tayuya,saat dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang

Sedangkan Naruto,tenang tenang aja,karena dia sudah biasa bergandengan dengan Nee-chan nya dulu.(Dasar Naruto baru kenal langsung pegang-pegang)

Tak lama pun mereka sampai ke kantin,walau harus dengan perjuangan yang ekstra,karena kantin yang berada pada tingkatan paling tinggi di gedung ini.

"Ukhh,ramai sekali" guman Naruto,sedangkan Tayuya masih menundukan kepalanya

"Oh iya Yuya-san kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ak-aku,samakan aja dengan pesa-pesanan,Uz-Uzumaki-san" guman Tayuya,walaupun masih bisa didengar Naruto.

"Baiklah,kau tunggu saja di meja sana,biar aku yang membawa makannan nya nanti" ujar Naruto sambil melangkah ke ibu kantin.

Tayuya hanya menganggukkan kepala,lalu pergi ke meja yang di tunjuk Naruto.

"Ba-san tolong ramen nya dua,dengan minumnya dua"ucap Naruto,ke ibu kantin itu.

" Ok,tunggu sebentar ya"ujar ba-san itu,Naruto hanya menganganguk.

"Nah,ini dia" ujar ba-san tadi sambil memberikan Napan dengan dua makuk ramen,dan dua gelas minuman di atas nya.

"Arigato ba-san" ucap Naruto,ba-san tadi hanya tersenyum mendengar Arigato dari Naruto.

Naruto pun mulai mendekati meja yang sudah ada Tayuya menungunya.

Dan saat mau berselisih dengan seorang siswi.

 _ **"DEG"**_

Tapi entah sial atau apa,tiba tiba pandangan nya mengabur,dan dia pun terjatuh.

Braak*

"Kyaaaa..."Jerit Histeris Siswi

"Uzumaki-san" teriak Tayuya saat dia melihat Naruto ambruk.Tayuya pun belari mendatangi Naruto,dan dia dapat melihat wajah pucat,dan penuh keringan Naruto.

"Ap-apa kau tak apa-apa Uzumaki-san?" tanya Tayuya.

"Y-ya ak-aku tidak ap-apa apa" jawab Naruto mencoba menenangkan Tayuya,tapi kondisinya berbalik dengan yang dia katakan.

"Ap-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP SEPATUKU" bentak seorang siswi yang kini berdiri di depan Naruto.

T.B.C

 **Maaf kalau banyak typo sebab aku menulis pakai hp,dan maaf bahasa yang kurang jelas,apa lagi kalau membosankan,tapi kalau suka silahkan baca aja,Terima kasih.**

 **Hehehe...**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:yg jelas Naruto cuma aku pinjam

Warning:typo yang banyak,oc,ooc,bahasa yang kurang jelas,dll

Romance,Family,Drama (kurasa)

.

 **Chapter 2.**

Kini terlihat di kelas 12-A tiga gadis,dengan surai yang perbeda-beda.Dari surai indigo,pirang,sampai

pink.

"Hinata kita ke kantin yuk" ajak gadis dengan surai pink pada gadis indigo.

"Ya,ayo kita ke kantin,aku lapar nih" bukan Hinata yang menjawab,tapi gadis pirang yang menjawab.

"Aku bukan mengajakmu,dasar Ino-pig" ucap gadis pink tadi.

"Ap-apa,dasar jidat lebar" merasa tak terima dia di ejek,Ino balas mengejek gadis pink tadi.

Mereka terus saling tatap dengan tajam,tapi tatapan mereka berakhir saat suara Hinata masuk ketelinga mereka.

"Haahh...Sudahlah ayo kita ke kantin,Ino,Sakura" ajak Hinata bangkit dari bangkunya,dan melangkah ke arah kantin.

"Eh,tunggu Hinata" ucap mereka kompak,sambil berlari kecil mengejar Hinata yang sudah hilang di balik pintu.

"Hmmm,apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah pulang nanti?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura dan Ino yang baru sampai di sampingnya.

"Bagai mana kalau kita shopping" saran Ino.

"Boleh, bagai mana Hinata,apa kau mau?"tanya Sakura pada Hinata.

" Baiklah,nanti kita pergi shopping"setuju Hinata.

Dalam perjalannan menuju ke kantin,banyak yang melihat mereka bagaikan malaikat,itu karena mereka adalah anak-anak dari orang kaya.

Seperti Sakura dia adalah anak dari pasangan Kizashi Haruna dan Mabuki Haruno,walaupun ayah sakura sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan,tapi ibu Sakura adalah dokter hebat,dia adalah dokter bedah.

Lalu Ino dia adalah anak dari Fukka Yamanaka dan Inoichi Yamanaka,

yang memiliki toko bunga terbesar di jepang.

Lalu Hinata adalah anak dari Hana Hyuuga dan Hiashi Hyuuga,pemilik Hyuuga corp no 2 terbesar di dunia,kenapa bisa ke 2,itu karena yang pertama adalah Namikaze corp.(maaf nama ibu Hinata dan ino aku karang sendiri)

Tak lama merekapun sampai di kantin,dan sama seperti tadi mereka masih di pandang dengan penuh puja.

"Waahh,lihat itu Hinata senpai,dia tambah cantik ya" bisik siswa pada temannya,tapi matanya terus menatap ke belahan dada Hinata yang terlihat jelas.

"Ya,tapi Sakura dan Ino senpai juga tak kalah cantik nya"balas teman siswa tadi.

" Andai aku bisa jadi pacar salah satu dari mereka"hayal siswa lain.

Sedangkan para siswi hanya bisa menatap iri pada mereka.

"Ne,Hinata tolong pesankan kami ya,dan kami akan menunggu mu di sana" tujuk Ino,dan di dukung anggukan Sakura.

"Cih,baiklah" balas Hinata sambil berjalan kearah ibu kantin,sedangkan Ino dan Sakura hanya bisa nyengir kuda.

Saat Hinata berselisih dengan pemuda pirang tiba tiba.

Braak*

"Kyaaa," jerit histeris para siswi saat melihat pemuda di pirang itu jatuh,begitu juga Hinata,tapi saat dia melihat kebawah,dia langsung mengeram saat melihat sepatunya basah kena tumpahan makanan dan minuman pria pirang itu,walau pun cuma sedikit.

"Ap-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP SEPATU KU" bentak Hinata pada pria pirang itu.

Naruto yang mendengar bentakan itu tersentak dan saat dia melihat ke atas dia bisa melihat gadis bersurai indigo.

"Ma-maaf aku ti-tidak sengaja" ucap Naruto terputus putus.

"Cih,kau pikir hanya meminta maaf sepatu ku akan kembali seperti semula"ucap Hinata dengan angkuhnya.

Drap,drap*

Terdengar beberapa orang berlari ke arah mereka.

" Uzumaki-san apa kau tidak apa-apa"tanya Tayuya setelah sampai di samping Naruto,sebenarnya dia kaget tadi saat tiba-tiba Naruto jatuh,apa lagi saat dia mendengar Naruto di bentak oleh siswi indigo ini.

"Y-ya haah,aku hhaaah,tidak apa"jawab Naruto masih dengan terputus putus.

" Kau tak apa Hinata"tanya Sakura dan Ino dari belakang Hinata.Tadi saat mereka lagi asik ngobrol tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara Hinata yang marah dan mereka pun mendatangi Hinata.

"Lihat apa yang telah lelaki bangsat ini lakukan kepada sepatu ku" tunjuk Hinata pada Naruto lalu kesepatunya.

Saat mereka melihat ke sepatu Hinata mereka dapat melihat ujung sepatu Hinata basah walau sedikit,tapi karena mereka sudah mengenal Hinata maka mereka tidak akan heran kalau Hinata marah,karena memang semua perlengkapan Hinata mahal-mahal.

Tapi saat mereka melihat ke pria yang di tunjuk Hinata mereka kaget,karena mereka melihat pria itu telah bermandikan keringat,muka pucat serta nafas yang ter engah-engah.

"Se-haah,sekali lagi ma-hahaf,akuhh sungguh tahhk sengaja" sesal Naruto,sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Sudahlah Hinata,lagian kelihatanya dia lagi sakit" bujuk Sakura,sambil melihat wajah pucat dan penuh keringat Naruto.

Saat melihat wajah Naruto yang seperti kesakitan Tayuya pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Se-senpai tol-tolong maafkan Naruto,lagian senpai bisa lihatkan dia kelihatanya sakit,jadi to-tolong dimaafkan ya senpai" mohon Tayuya,karena Tayuya tadi mendengar bahwa siswi ini adalah senpai nya,jadi dia tidak ragu memanggil Hinata senpai.

"Itu tidak bisa,dia harus tanggung jawab,dan kau jangan berisik" sambil menunjuk Tayuya yang mau

angkat bicara lagi.

Tap,tap,tap*

"Ada keributan apa ini?" tanya siswi yang baru sampai di tempat Naruto,

siswi itu memiliki mata ungu ke biruan dan surai pirang pucat digerai,tapi bagian samping rambutnya di ikat kebelakang,dan dia adalah ketua Osis disekolah ini.

"Ah,tidak ada Kaichou,kami hanya melihat murid baru ini,dia tiba-tiba

terjatuh" jawab Hinata cepat.Walau pun para guru tidak berani menegur Hinata karena status ayahnya,tapi itu tidak berlaku dengan ketua osis ini.

Saat Kaichou tadi menoleh ke murid yang dibilang Hinata,matanya membulat,tapi tak lama karena dia melihat Naruto mengedipkan mata padanya,seakan tau artinya dia hanya menganguk kecil.

"Baiklah kalian boleh bubar,dan murid ini biar aku yang membawanya ke UKS"ucap sang kaichou

Murid mulai berhamburan karena takut kena hukum kalau masih di

situ,Hinata pun menundukan badannya,untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto yang masih bertumpu,pada lututnya,

Hinata pun mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Naruto.

" Urusuan kita belum selesai"ancamnya lalu dia pun mulai pergi dari kantin.

"Maaf kaichou kami pergi dulu ya" ucap Ino,dan Sakura.

"Hei Hinata tunggu"triak mereka sambil mengejar Hinata yang sudah tak nampak.

Sedangkan mereka hanya bisa melihat Hinata dan dua sahabanya pergi.

" Nah,ayo kita ke UKS,biar kau bisa beristirahat,dan apa kau bisa jalan sendiri?"ajak dan tanya kaicho pada Naruto.

"Yeah,aku rasa bisa" jawab Naruto sambil mencoba bangkit,walau pun masih agak pusing tapi Naruto sudah bisa berdiri.

"Dan untuk mu kau bisa masuk ke kelas" ujar kaichou pada Tayuya.

"Ta-tapi aku mau menemani Uzumaki-san" bujuk Tayuya.

"Itu tak perlu Yuya-san kau duluan saja" ucap Naruto.

Tayuya terlihat berpikir."Hm,baiklah tapi ketika pulang nanti,aku akan ke UKS untuk melihat mu" ujarnya sambil berlalu.

"Ayo kita ke UKS" dan mereka pun mulai melangkah ke UKS.

 ** _Skip._**

Setelah sampai di UKS kaichou tadi pun menidurkan Naruto ke tempat tidur yang ada si UKS tersebut.

Sesudah membaringkan Naruto,kaichou tadi pun mulai mencari obat,untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di kepala Naruto.

Naruto hanya melihat sang kaichou yang sibuk mencari obat untuknya dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Tak lama kaicho tadi pun langsung menyodorkan obat yang sudah dia dapat pada Naruto.

"Minum ini,supaya sakit di kepala

mu berkurang" ucap nya.

"Arigato" sambil menerima obat dari tangan dang kaicho.

"Ne,apa yang kau lakukan diisini?" mulai sang kaicho saat dia melihat Naruto sudah selesai meminum obatnya.

"Hmm,pertanyaan apa itu,sudah jelaskan aku mau belajar"jawabnya dengan kekehan kecil.

" Bukan itu maksudku Baka,baga-

"Sudahlah Shion Nee-chan,aku tak apa kok,lagian aku merindukan mu tau,kita sudah lama tak bertemu" potong dan jelaskan Naruto,sambil tersenyum lembut.

Shion hanya terpaku mendengar pengakuan adiknya ini,bahwa dia merindukanya,tak terasa air matanya menetes.

"Hiks,hiks,tapi te-hiks tetap saja aku menghawatirkan mu" ujarnya sambil menghambur ke pelukan Naruto.

Naruto pun membalas pelukan Nee-chan nya itu,sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Nee-chan tenang saja aku akan berusaha semampu ku" tenangkan Naruto,bukannya tenang Shion makin terisak dan mengeeratkan pelukannya.

10 menit berlalu,kini suara tangis dan pelukan Shion sudah tak terasa lagi,dan ketika Naruto melihat kebawah,dia bisa melihat Kakak nya tertidur lelap dengan jejak air mata di pipinya.

Naruto pun memposisikan Shion tidur disampingnya.

Cup*

Naruto pun nengecup kening Shion.

"Oyasumi,Nee-chan" ucap Naruto sambil ikut memejamkan matanya.

 ** _Change Scane._**

Sementara itu di kelas 12-A tepatnya terlihat Hinata yang sedang nenahan geraman.

" _AWAS SAJA KAU PIRANG,AKU AKAN_ MEMBALAS _KELAKUAN MU HARI INI"_ batin Hinata yang sedang panas-panas nya,pada pria pirang tadi,walau pun itu tidak kesengajan an.

Sedangkan Ino dan Sakura hanya menghela nafas berat,sambil memperhatikan kelakuan teman mereka yang kini tersenyum iblis.

" _Semoga pria tadi selamat dari Hinata"_ Batin mereka kompak.

T.B.C

 **Waaahhh,ini chap duanya,maaf kalau membosankan ya,dan maaf karena wordnya pendek,jadi sampai ketemu chap depan.**

 **Eh satu lagi terima kasih ya** **buat Kurotsuki makito,karena dah reques ficnya,tapi sayang aku NHL jadi maaf ya aku gak bisa baca hehehe,tapi terima kasih...**

 **Bye,bye,dattbayou**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:yg jelas Naruto cuma aku pinjam

Warning:typo yang banyak,oc,ooc,bahasa yang kurang jelas,dll

Romance,Family,Drama (kurasa)

 ** _Chapter 3._**

Pagi yang indah kembali menyinari kota Konoha,banyak yang sudah memulai pagi mereka,ada yang mulai berangkat kerja,berangkat ke sekolah,dan ada pula yang masih tidur,seperti karakter utama dalam fic ini,tapi itu tidak lama setelah ada yang menggoyangkan tubuh nya.

"Naru,ayo bangun nanti kita terlambat ke sekolah" coba membangunkan Naruto.

"Ngehh,5 menit lagi nee-chan" ujar Naruto sambil mencoba tidur lagi.

Shion yang melihat kelakuan Naruto pun mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Ayo cepat,atau kau mau aku hukum nanti di sekolah gara-gara kau terlambat" ucap Shion sambil menarik selimut Naruto.

"Haaahhh,baiklah" sambil berjalan sempoyongan ke kamar mandi.

"Huh,dia tidak berubah sama sekali" guman Shion melihat tingkah Naruto.

 ** _Skip._**

Kini terlihat Naruto dan Shion lagi sarapan.

"Ano, Nee-chan apa yang kau lakukan di apartemen ku" tanya Naruto.

"Heee,apa kau lupa?" tanya Shion dengan raut wajah terkejut.

"Hmm,"

"Haahh,aku kan semalam nginap di sini,dan kau juga telah menyetujuinya" jelaskan Shion.

"Ahh,kau benar,setelah kita pulang dari Sekolah dengan Tayuya yang terus menungu kita bangun dari tidur kita di UKS kemarin,dan kau bilang kau mau menginap di sini" ucap Naruto setelah ingat.

"Hmm,ya" ucap Shion singkat.

Memang kemarin setelah Naruto tertidur,Tayuya pun datang,tapi karena melihat Naruto tertidur pulas,Tayuya tidak sanggup membangunkannya,tapi dia heran kenapa Kaichou mereka seperti dekat sekali dengan Naruto,apa lagi dia melihat mereka tidur bareng.(jangan berpikir mesum hehehe)

"Dan Naru kau jangan coba-coba mencari masalah dengan Hinata ya" peringatkan Shion.

"Hmm,Hinata itu siapa Nee-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Aree,kau tak tau Hinata?Hinata adalah Siswi rambut indigo kemarin" tanya dan jawab Shion.

"Oohh,iya temannya juga memanggil dia Hinata,maaf aku lupa hehehe" jawab Naruto sambil nyengir lima jari.

Setelah selesai sarapan merekapun berangkat ke sekolah,tentunya tidak lupa mengunci pintu.

 ** _Naruto pov._**

"Saat ini aku dan Nee-chan lagi dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah,(walaupun Shion anak orang kaya, tapi dia sangat jarang naik mobil ke sekolah)oh iya aku lupa memperkenalkan Nee-chan ku,Nama Nee-chan ku adalah Shion,Namikaze Shion,dia adalah kakak ku satu-satunya,dan kalau ada yang menanyakan kenapa nama clan kami berbeda,itu karena orang tua kami telah bercerai,dengan Tou-san membawa Nee-chan sedangkan aku ikut Kaa-chan,walau begitu Tou-chan tetap membiyayai kebutuhan kami,dan kalau ada yang menanya kenapa orang tua kami bercerai,maaf itu adalah masalah pribadi mereka.

 ** _Normal pov._**

" Ne,Naru bagai mana keadan Kaa-chan?"mulai Shion.

"Hm,Kaa-chan baik-baik saja"jawab Naruto.

" Sukurlah,dan aku sebenarnya sangat merindukan Kaa-chan"ucap Shion.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau nanti sekolah libur kita pergi melihat Kaa-chan" usul Naruto.

"Baiklah" balas Shion.

Tak terasa kini mereka telah sampai di gerbang sekolah,dan saat mereka memasuki sekolah banyak siswa siswi yang melihat mereka sambil berbisik,tentu saja itu karena baru kali ini mereka melihat Kaichou mereka berjalan dengan siswa,apa lagi kelihatannya mereka sangat akrap.

"Nah,nanti kita pulang bareng ya Naru" ujar Shion setelah menghentikan langkahnya.

"Baiklah,tapi Nee-chan jangan sampai ada yang tau kalau aku adalah adikmu ya" mohon Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Ano,aku hanya tidak mau sampai aku jadi perhatian,lagian aku mau mencari teman yang mau menerima

ku apa adanya" jelaskan Naruto.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto,nanti pasti banyak yang mau berteman dengannya kalau mereka tau bahwa dia adalah adik dari Shion,yang sudah jelas anak Minato Namikaze pengusaha terkaya didunia.(Dalam fic ini)

"Tap-"

"Sudah turuti saja permintaan ku ini Nee-chan" potong Naruto saat Shion mau protes.

"Haaahh,baiklah tapi kalau kita di luar sekolah,kita adalah adik kakak oke" Shion pun mengalah pada kekerasan kepala adiknya ini.

"Heheheh,tentu saja" ucap Naruto sambil sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jaa,Naru" ucap Shion pergi ke ruang osis,sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian.

Tak jauh dari mereka,ada yang menatap mereka tajam,ah tidak lebih tepatnya adalah menatap Naruto.

"Ohayou,Uzumaki-san"

Naruto tersentak saat dia mendengar suara dari belakangnya,

saat dia berbalik dia dapat melihat hadis dengan surai pink agak pucat.

"Ah,Yuya-san,Ohayou" balas Naruto saat dia melihat Tayuya yang member dia ucapan selamat pagi.

"Uz-Panggil saja aku Naruto,aku agak merasa risih saat ada yang memanggil ku dengan nama klan ku" potong Naruto saat Tayuya mau memanggilnya dengan Nama klannya.

"Baiklah Na-Naruto,-kun." ucap Tayuya sambil menundukan kepala.

"Itu lebih baik dattebayou hehehe"balas Naruto sambil mengacunkan jempol,tidak lupa senyuman mentarinya.

Saat Tayuya melihat kewajah Naruto,dia langsung menunduk lagi tapi kali ini dengan semburat di kedua pipinya,dan dia sangat merutuki sikapnya ini.

" _Pasti Natuto-kun menganggapku aneh,tapi senyumnya itu,haahh tenang Tayuya"_ batinTayuya,dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat kelakuan Tayuya hanya angkat bahu tidak mengerti.

"Ayo kita ke kelas Yuya-san" ajak Naruto sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Tayuya yang masih dalam perang batin,langsung kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Eh,tunggu Naruto-kun" teriak Tayuya mengejar Naruto yang sudah dulu.

"Ohayo minna" ucap Naruto setelah sampai di kelasnya,tidak lupa Tayuya di sampingnya.

"Ohayogozaimasu,Naruto-san" balas siswa gendut,(ops bertulang besar).

"Ohayogozaimasu Naruto-kun"balas semangat siswa beralis tebal.

" Hmm,"guman tak jelas siswa yang lagi tidur.(kuyakin semua pasti dah kenal yang satu ini hehe).

Dan ada pula yang sibuk dengan dunia mereka.

Naruto dan Tayuya pun duduk di bangku mereka,berselang 5 menit Naruto dan Tayuya masuk,kini sang Sensei perakpun masuk.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai pelajaran "ucap Kakashi memulai pelajaran.

 ** _Skip._**

Kriiingg,kriingg,

" Baiklah anak-anak sampai jumpa di pelajaran kita selajutnya,dan kalian boleh istirahat"ucap Kakashi.

"Arigato atas pelajarannya sensei" ucap semua murid dikelas itu sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Hmm," angguk Kakashi,dan dia pun keluar dari kelas.

Semua murid mulai berhamburan keluar untuk mengisi bahan bakar tubuh mereka,walau begitu masih ada yang masih di dalam kelas.

"Yo,Naruto-kun apa kau mau ke kantin dengan kami" ajak Lee,dengan Shikamaru dan Choji di belakanganya.

Naruto yang mendengar suara memanggilnya menoleh.

"Ah,maaf Lee kalian duluan saja,aku masih mau di kelas" balas Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun,kalau begitu kami dulu ya" ucap Lee berbalik,dan merekapun mulai meninggalkan kelas.

Naruto yang sudah tidak melihat Lee,Choji serta Shikamaru mulai menyamankan kepalanya di atas meja,tapi baru mau memejamkan mata ada suara lagi yang memanggilnya.

"Naruto-kun"

"Hm," ucap Naruto sambil melihat asal suara,dan dia dapat melihat Tayuya yang ada di sampingnya,tidak lupa kotak bento yang di bungkus kain dengan rapi.

"Apa Naruto-kun mau makan bento bersama ku?"tanya Tayuya saat dia melihat Naruto merespon panggilannya.

" Ah itu tidak perlu Yuya-san aku tid-"

krruuk*

Tapi ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh suara perutnya sendiri,Tayuya yang mendengar suara perut Naruto hanya terkikik geli,sedangkan Naruto jangan tanya lagi dia kini sangat malu,karena perutnya tak mau kompromi.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun,lagian aku membawa bento lumayan banyak" ucap Tayuya.

"Ba-baiklah kalau ka-kau tak keberatan" balas Naruto dengan muka yang sedikit memerah karena malu.

Tayuya mulai membuka kotak bentonya,dan Naruto dapat melihat 3 onigiri

"Wahhh,kelihatannya enak,aku coba ya" ucap Naruto,(kini dengan tak tau malunya) dia mengambil 1 onigiri.

"Hmm,enak,apa kau sendiri yang masaknya Yuya-san?" puji Naruto jujur.

Tayuya yang mendapat pujian dari Naruto mulai memerah.

"Y-ya aku sen-sendiri yang memasaknya" jawab Tayuya menunduk kepalanya takut Naruto melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

Hening,Tayuya hanya melihat Naruto memakan onigiri buatannya,Naruto yang melihat Tayuya tidak makan,Naruto menghentikan makannya.

"Yuya-san,kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Tayuya hanya menatapnya,tanpa memakan onigirinya.

"Ah,ba-baiklah aku akan makan"ucap Tayuya cepat,sambil memakan onigirinya dengan cepat.

Naruto yang melihat kelakuan Tayuya hanya tersenyum kecil,dan karena terlalu terburu-buru Tayuya tak menyadari ada butiran nasi di pipinya.

" Yuya-san"panggil Naruto sambil menunjuk pipinya,memberi isarat pada Tayuya.

Tayuya yang melihat kelakuan Naruto hanya menaikan alis bingung.

"Haah," hela nafas Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Tayuya.

Tayuya yang melihat Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya hanya mematung dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang.

" _A-apa Naruto-kun ingin menciumku,tapi kenapa?,walaupun aku ti-tidak keberatan kalau ciuman pertamaku di ambil Naruto-kun,tapi i-ini terlalu mendadak"_ Batin Tayuya histeris,dan tak terasa Tayuya mulai menutup matanya pasrah.

10 detik berlalu,tapi Tayuya tak merasakan apa-apa,karena penasaran Tayuya mulai membuka matanya,dan dia dapat melihat Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Kau kenapa Yuya-san?" tanya Naruto setelah Tayuya membuka matanya.

"Ap-apa yang ma-mau Naruto-kun la-lakukan tadi?" bukannya menjawab Tayuya malah melontarkan pertanyaan pada Naruto.

"Ah,tadi ada nasi di pipimu,jadi aku mengambilnya" jelas Naruto.

"Ohh," ucap Tayuya singkat,entah kenapa ada rasa kecewa saat pikirannya melenceng jauh.

Tak terasa kini makanan mereka suadah habis,tapi suasana kali ini berbeda,karena tak ada yang mau memulai percakapan,Naruto hanya menyergit bingung karena dari tadi Tayuya hanya diam saja.

"Ano,terima kasih atas makanannya Yuya-san" ucap Naruto,memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya,sama-sama Naruto-kun,aku senang kau menyukai masakanku" ujar Tayuya.

"Oh iya Naruto-kun,kenapa kau di kantin kemarin tiba-tiba terjatuh di kantin?" tanya Tayuya heran,jujur saja kemarin heran bercampur khawatir saat melihat Naruto ambruk.

Naruto yang di tanya seperti itu,terlihat gelisah.

"Ah,iya kem-kemarin tiba-tiba kepalaku sakit,mukin a-aku kelelahan,ah ya itu kelehan hehehe"jawab Naruto tapi pandangannya menuju kesegala arah,tak berani menatap Tayuya.

" Ta-tapi kenapa kau sampai berkeringat kemarin?dan ke-"

Srekk*

Ucapan Tayuya terputus saat melihat Naruto berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ah maaf Yuya-san aku ke toilet dulu ya aku tak kuat lagi" Naruto berlari keluar kelas sambil memegangi selangkangannya.

Sedangkan Tayuya melihat kelakuan Naruto hanya melongo sambil mengedipkan mata berkali kali.

Kini Naruto sudah sampai di toilet dia mulai memasuki toilet,tanpa menyada ada yang menatapnya.

"Hmm,target sudah terlihat" gumannya.

"Haahh,hampir saja,kalau aku tidak kabur dari Tayuya alu tidak tau apa yang akan aku katakan lagi" guman Naruto sambil mencuci muka si wastafel.

"Eh,apa ini?" guman Naruto saat dia melihat air basuhan mukanya menjadi merah,dan saat dia melihat ke kaca dia hanya memdesah lelah saat melihat hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

Seakan sudah terbiasa melihatnya, Naruto mulai membasuh mukanya lagi tapi kali ini dia membersihkan hidungnya yang berdarah.

Setelah melihat hidungnya tidak mengeluarkan darah lagi,Naruto mulai menuju pintu keluar,tapi saat keluar dari toilet dia bisa melihat 4 siswa,siswa pertama memiliki surai coklat dan memiliki tato merah segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya,siswa kedua memiliki surai putih agak jabrik,siswa ke tiga memiliki surai merah lurus,dan siswa terakhir memiliki surai kuning di ikat kuda dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya.

Naruto yang melihat mereka mulai merasakan pirasat buruk,tapi karena kelas yang sudah mau mulai, Naruto mencoba melewati mereka.

Buaaghh*

Tapi baru mau melewati siswa surai coklat tadi,Naruto sudah medapat bogem mentah di pipinya.

"Ughh,kenapa kau memukulku" tanya Naruto sambil memegang pipinya.

Sedangkan siswa yang di tanya Naruto hanya menaikkan alisnya,lalu terkekeh.

"Hmm,kenapa ya?mungkin aku hanya ingin" jelas siswa coklat tadi.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan siswa tadi hanya diam,tapi dia yakin ada penyebab mereka memukulnya,tapi apa?sedangkan ini pertemuan pertama mereka mana mungkin dia mempunyai masalah dengan mereka.

"Sudahlah hajar saja dia sebelum ketua osis itu datang"ujar siswa surai merah.

Naruto yang mendengar seruan dari siswa itu mulai menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"Heehh,dia mau melawan ternyata" ucap siswa surai kuning,sambil meneringai.

"Ayo kita hajar dia" perintah siswa coklat,dan mereka mulai mengeroyok Naruto,walaupun begitu Naruto tetap melawan,namun apa daya dia hanya sendiri sedangkan mereka ber empat.

Buaghh,Buughh,Buagghhh*

Entah kapan kini di sekeliling mereka suadah lumayan banyak siswa maupun siswi,melihat perkelahian yang tak seimbang itu,banyak siswa yang ingin membantu Naruto tapi mereka terlalu takut,dan hanya bisa melihat Naruto dengan tatapan iba.

Buaaghh,Duaaghh*

Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto menerima pukulan maupun tendangan,dia kini hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit tanpa bisa melawan,sebab kini tangannya di kunci dari belakan oleh siswa surai putih.

"Heh,rasakan,ini sebab kau berani menganggu Hianta-chan" ucap siswa coklat sambil menarik kepala Naruto supaya bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Hahhh,ta-hahhpi itu haahh,bukan kesengajaan hhahh*Chhouuk*" jelas Naruto di akhiri dengan mentah darah,karena dia banyak menerima pukulan di perutnya.

"Hehh,aku tidak peduli itu sengaja at-"

Buaaghh,Duaaghh*

Tapi ucapan pria surai coklat itu terputus saat dia dan yang mengkunci pergerakkan Naruto menerima pukulan dari dua orang siswa yang baru tiba di situ.

"Bangsat,siapa yang berani memukulku" maki pria surai coklat tadi sambil mengelus pipinya,sedangkan temannya hanya diam,tapi dari kelakuannya dia kelihatan marah.

"Hm,aku yang harus menayakan itu,kenapa kalian mengeroyok murid baru ini?kiba" bukannya menjawab,siswa yang tadi malah melontarkan pertanyaan kepada siswa surai coklat jabrik tadi yang ternyata bernama Kiba.

"Cih,itu bukan urusanmu,jadi jangan ikut campur pergi sana" geram Kiba.

"Hm,tidak akan,kalau kau mau kami akan meladeni kalian ber empat" tantang siswa lain dengan surai merah jabrik.

"Cih,ayo kita pergi,Toneri,Sasori,Deidara,dan untukmu murid baru,kau selamat kali ini tapi tidak dengan selajutnya" ancam Kiba sambil menujuk Naruto yang terlentang karena tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri.

"Dan untuk kalian Sasuke,Garaa kami akan membalas kalian karena berani ikut campur urusan kami" lanjut Kiba tapi kini bukan untuk Naruto malinkan untuk dua siswa yang menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Hn,aku akan menunggu itu" ujar Sasuke datar.

"Ayobkita pergi" ajak Kiba pada anggotanya,dan merekapun pergi dari sana.

"Ayo cepat kalian bubar" ucap Garaa pada murid yang mengelilingi mereka,semua murid sudah pergi,kini hanya meninggalkan tiga siswa.

"Hn,apa kau bisa berdiri **Dobe**?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto dengan penekanan saat dia menyebut Naruto dobe.

"Hehe,aku rasa sampai tiga menit kedepan,aku baru bisa berdiri" jawab Naruto sambil terkekeh,tidak memperdulikan panggilan Sasuke padanya.

"Arigato karena telah menolongku Sasuke-san,Garaa-san" lanjut Naruto.

"Cih,apa yang kau katakan kita ini kan teman,jadi sudah wajibkan kami menolongmu,dan lagi apa-apan panggilan itu heh" ucap Garaa di iringi anggukan Sasuke setuju dengan ucapan Garaa,sambil membantu Naruto duduk.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Garaa tersentak,lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Heh,aku pikir kalian tidak mengingat aku lagi" ujar Naruto.

"Hn,mana mungkin kami melupakan teman berisik kami" ucap Sasuke sambil menyindir Naruto,Naruto yang di katai berisik oleh Sasuke hanya tersenyum,begitu pula Garaa.

"Hahahahah,"

Entah apa yang lucu mereka tertawa dengan keras,dan hal ini adalah hal langka bagi Sasuke maupun Garaa,karena mereka terkenal sebagai murid yang irit bicara,tersenyum,apa lagi tetawa seperti ini.

"Hehe,haahh" akhirnya mereka pun menghentikan tawa mereka.

"Tapi Naruto,kenapa kau sampai di hajar oleh kiba dan anggotanya?tanya Garaa sedangkan Sasuke juga menatap Naruto penasaran.

" Hahh,aku juga kurang tau,karena aku juga baru bertemu dengan mereka,tapi aku rasa ini ada sangkutannya di kantin kemarin,sebab aku tadi sempat mendengar dia menyebut nama siswi kemarin"jelas Naruto.

"Memang ada kejadian apa kemarin di kantin?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Ya kemarin aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan makanan dan minumanku ke sepatu salah satu senpai di sini,dan kalau tak salah namanya Hinata,dan Nee-chan juga melarangku dekat-dekat dengannya" jawab Naruto panjang lebar.

"Jadi Hinata ya!" guman Sasuke,sedangkan Garaa hanya diam.

"Naruto apa yang di katakan oleh Nee-chanmu itu benar,kau jangan sampai lagi berurusan lagi dengannya,kau tau dia itu sangat suka membully orang yang berani mencari masalah dengannya" peringatkan Sasuke.

"Ba-"

Tap,tap,tap*

ucapan Naruto terhenti saat dia me dengar suara orang berlaribke arah mereka,dan saat mereka melihat kesumber suara mereka bisa melihat Shion kini berlari dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Bruukh*

"Ittai,Ne-"

"Hiks,hiks,ke-kenapa kau bi-hiks bisa berlelahi?" tanya dan potong Shion,ya saat mendengar ada perkelahian tadianya dia tenang-tenang saja tapi setelah mendengar ciri-ciri orang berkelahi tersebut berambut pirang jabrik,dan memiliki tiga guratan seperti kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya dia langsung berlari kesini,dan setelah dia melihat ternyata benar saja,dia dapat melihat adiknya yang kini terduduk di dapan toilet.

Naruto yang awalnya ingin perotes karena terjangan kakak tidak jadi,sebab dia mendengar pertanyaan disertai isakkan tangis,jujur sesakit tubuh nya sekarang dia lebih sakit saat melihat Nee-chan atau Kaa-chan nya menangis.

"Aku tak apa kok Nee-chan,jadi tenang saja ya" balas Naruto dengan lembut.

"Hiks,Naru-baka,baka,baka,baka hiks" ucap Shion.

Sasuke dan Garaa yang melihat ke akrapan Adik Kakak itu hanya tersenyum.

"Nee-chan to-tolong lepaskan dlu pe-pelukanmu,badanku sakit semua nih" ucap Naruto sambil menahan sakit.

"Eh,baiklah" balas Shion,kini sudah tak terisak lagi.

"Haahh," hela Naruto,karena dia tak merasa sakit lagi.

"Jadi Naru kenapa kau bisa berlelahi?tanya Shion.

Naruto pun mulai menjelaskan dari A sampai Z.

" Jadi begitulah,kenapa aku bisa berkelahi dengan mereka(lebih tepatnya di keroyok)"sudahi Naruto.

"Hinata lagi,dia memang tidak ada puasnya membully orang lain" geram Shion,apa lagi kali ini korbannya adalah adiknya,mana bisa dia diam saja.

"Nee-chan sudahlah tak usah si perpanjang lagi,biarlah ini berlalu begitu saja" bujuk Naruto saat melihat kakaknya siap meledak.

"Mana bis-"

"Nee-chan ingatkan yang aku bilang di gerbang tadi!" potong Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

Shion yang melihat senyuman adiknya itu geram apakah adiknya ini tidak mau membalas perbuatan mereka.

"Sudahlah Shion,dan lagi kita harus cepat mengobati Naruto,kalau tidak lebam di tubuhnya akan tambah parah" ucap Garaa yang dari tadi diam bersama Sasuke.

"Baiklah,ayo kita ke UKS untuk meng-"

"Tidak kita ke rumah sakit saja" Potong Shion saat Naruto menyarankan mereka untuk ke UKS.

"Ta-Tapi Ne-"

"Tak ada tapi-tapi kita ke rumah sakit saja,dan Sasuke,Garaa tolong bantu aku membawa Naru ke rumah sakit ya" potong dan mohon Shion.

"Hn/hm" ucap mereka berdua,dan membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Tak apa aku sudah bisa berdiri kok" ucap Naruto menolak pertolongan Sasuke dan Garaa.

 *** _DEG*_**

Tapi baru saja berdiri Naruto tiba-tiba pandanganya mengelap dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah,dan Naruto pun ambruk,untung ada Sasuke dan Garaa yang sigap menangakapnya.

"Oi,Naruto"

"Naru"

Itulah yang hal terakhir Naruto dengar sebelum dia pingsan.

 **T.B.C**

 **hahhh,akhirnya chap 3 selesai juga,dan semoga yang membaca fic ini suka,dan maaf kalau masih banyak typo,dan sampai jumpa di chap depan.**

 **Bye,bye,Dattebayoo**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:yg jelas Naruto cuma aku pinjam

Warning:typo yang banyak,oc,ooc,bahasa yang kurang jelas,dll

Romance,Family,Drama (kurasa)

 ** _Chapter 4._**

Kini terlihat Kiba dan anggotanya telah sampai ke kelas mereka yaitu kelas 12-A,Kiba langsung menuju bangku seorang siswi surai indigo yang asik ngobrol dengan Sakura dan Ino.

"Hinata-chan,kami telah menghajar murid itu" ucapnya sambil duduk di depan meja Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar suara langsung melihat ke sumbernya.

"Hm,baguslah,tapi kau tidak berlebihankan?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak sayang,kami hanya menghajarnya sedikit,lalu kami pergi meninggalkannya" jawab kiba bohong dengan mulusnya.

Sakura dan Ino yang mendengar apa yang di katakan Kiba hanya bisa mendesah lelah dan berharap pria pirang kemarin baik-baik saja.

"Ne,Hinata-chan bagai mana kalau malam ini kita kencan"ajak Kiba.

"Hm,aku tidak bisa,malam ini aku sibuk,lagian Sakura dan Ino mau menginap malam ini di rumah ku" ujar Hinata dengan nada datarnya.

Sakura dan Ino yang merasa di bawa-bawa,menoleh ke arah Hinata,dan mereka dapat melihat Hinata mengedipkan matanya,mereka seolah mengerti langsung mengangguk kecil.

"Haaahh,sayang sekali ya,padahal aku sudah rindu dengan kencan kita" ucap Kiba kecewa.

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa,tapi aku akan tetap menantikan kencan kita lagi,dan pada saat itu tiba aku harap kau mau melepaskannya untukku, sayang"lanjut kiba sambil membelai pipi Hinata dan dia pun kembali ketempatnya duduknya.

Hinata yang mendengar kata-kata Kiba tidak membalasnya sama sekali.

" Hi-Hinata ap-apa kau yakin,i-ingin melepas ke gadisan mu untuk Kiba?"tanya Ino dengan raut wajah Horror,begitu pula Sakura.

"Hm,kita lihat saja nanti" jawab Hinata cuek,sedangkan Sakura dan Ino yang mendengar jawaban Hinata tambah Horror lagi wajah mereka,bukan karena apa,sebenarmya mereka tau Kiba itu bukanlah pria baik-baik,dia suka main Wanita,suka minum,yah walaupun mereka juga minum,tapi itu kalau mereka lagi stres atau ada masalah.

Kriiinngg,krriinggg*

Waktu istirahat pun sudah habis,kini murid mulai memasuki kelas mereka lagi.

Tak berapa lama sensei mereka masuk,dan mereka mulai melakukan belajar mengajar.

 ** _Change Scane._**

Kini kita pindah dulu ke kelas Naruto,dan terlihat murid-murid sudah mulai duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing.

"Kemana Naruto-kun ya?,kok belum masuk juga" guman Tayuya sambil memperhatikan semua murid,tak berapa lama sensei merekapun masuk.

"Baiklah,sebelum kita mulai pelajaran,sensei punya berita buat kalian" ucap sang sensei.

Semua siswa dan siswi yang penasaran apa yang akan di sampai kan sensei mereka mulai berbisik-bisik,tapi tidak dengan Tayuya,entah kenapa dia merasakan pirasat buruk saat melihat raut wajah sensei mereka.

"Baiklah,teman kalian yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto,tidak bisa masuk,karena dia tadi sewaktu istirahat di kroyok oleh senpai kalian,dan kini dia tengah di larikan ke rumah sakit,karena lukanya lumayan parah" jelas sang sensei.

Siswa dan siswi yang mendengar itu,ada yang merasa kasihan pada Naruto,dan ada yang shok seperti yang di alami Tayuya sekarang.

"Na-Naruto-kun"guman Tayuya.

" Sensei,apa sensei tau siapa yang telah mengeroyok Naruto?"tanya Lee.

"Haahhh,ya mereka adalah anak kelas 12-A" jawab sang sensei.

"Lalu,apa mereka telah di hukum" tanya lanjut Lee

"Walaupun kami tau,kami tidak bisa berbuat banyak,karena orang tua mereka adalah orang yang telah memberi dana pada sekolah ini,jadi kami tidak bisa berbuat banyak" ujar sang sensei dengan nada kecewa,ya memang para guru tidak ada yang berani menegur mereka,karena mereka takut di pecat dari sekolah ini.

"Baiklah ayo mulai pelajaran kita" ucap sang sensei.

Sedangkan Tayuya,dia masih shok saat dia mendengar Naruto masuk rumah sakit karena di keroyok.

"Naruto-kun" gumannya sedih.

Dan pelajran merekapun dimulai.

 ** _Change Scane._**

"Tolong kalian tunggu saja di sini" ucap sang doktor.

"Hm," ucap Sasuke,sedangkan Shion dan Garaa hanya mengangguk.

20 menit telah berlalu,kini di depan ruang rawat Naruto,Shion terus mondar mandir.

"Tenanglah Shion,aku yakin Naruto tidak akan apa-apa" tenagkan Garaa.

"Ya,aku yakin dobe tidak akan apa-apa" ucap Sasuke.

"Ta-hiks,tapi aku khawatir,kali-"

Klek*

Ucapan Shion terputus saat sang dokter keluar dari ruangan Naruto.

"Dokter bagai mana ke adaan Naruto" tanya Shion saat dia melihat sang dokter keluar,Sasuke dan Garaa juga mendekati sang dokter.

"Luka lebamnya tidak ada yang serius" ucap sang docter,mereka bertiga yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas.

"Tapi ada yang harus kita bicarakan,ini tentang paisen" lanjut sang docter serius.

Shion,Sasuke dan Garaa yang mendengar nada serius sang dokter menjadi,mulai merasakan pirasat buruk.

"Ayo kita keruanganku,kita bicara di sana" ujar dokter sambil berjalan duluan.

Sasuke,Shion dan Garaa hanya mengikuti sang dokter dari belakang.

Setelah sampai mereka langsung masuk.

"Silahkan duduk"

Mereka mulai duduk,"Jadi dokter,apa yang mau anda bicarakan"ucap Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Begini...

 ** _Skip._**

" Hiks,hiks,ke-kenapa sudah sampai seperti itu?"tanya Shion entah pada siapa.

"Dobe sialan,kau menganggap apa kami haa,kenapa kau tak pernah bicarakan masalah ini" guman Sasuke dengan air mata,walau masih dia tahan.

"Kau memang sialan Naruto,hiks,apa kau memang tidak menganggap kami teman,sampai-sampai kau merahasiakan hal sebesar ini" ujar Garaa dengan air mata yang terus mencucur.

Ya kini mereka sedang ada di dalam kamar inap Naruto,setelah mendengar penjelasan sang dokter mereka langsung kesini,setelah mendapat ijin tentunya.

"Shion apa kau sudah lama tau tentang ini?" tanya Sasuke,setelah dia bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Hiks,ya,aku Tou-san dan Kaa-chan sudah lama tahu,hiks,hiks,ta-tapi ini sudah sangat jauh dari hiks,yang dulu," jawab Shion masih terisak.

"Lalu,kenapa kalian tidak langsung membantunya" kini giliran Garaa yang bersuara.

"Naru bilang dia tidak mau,biar saja begini itulah katanya"jelas Shion,dengan linangan air mata.

" Cih kau memang sialan dobe,kalau begini aku merasa jadi Sahabat yang tidak berguna"sesal Sasuke tertunduk.

"Sudahlah,kita harus berdo'a untuk kesembuhan Naruto" ujar Garaa.

Tok,tok,tok*

"Masuk"

Klekk*

Dan masuklah seorang gadis bersurai pink panjang.

"Ba-bagaimana keadaan Naruto-kun senpai?" tanya gadis tadi.

Shion menatap lekat gadis itu,dia rasanya pernah melihatnya,tapi dimana,ah dia ingat dia bertemu dengan gadis ini waktu di kantin saat itu.

"Ya,seperti yang kau lihat,dia masih belum sadar juga" jawab Shion sambil melap air matanya.

Tayuya mulai mendekat ke ranjang Naruto,saat dia melihat keadaan Naruto dia jadi sedih.

"Kau,temannya Naruto kan?tanya Shion.

" Ah,iya senpai,Nama saya Tayuya,salam kenal"perkenalkan Tayuya sambil menundukan badan.

"Ya,salam kenal Tayuya-chan,dan kenalkan aku Shion,Namikaze Shion,ini Uchiha Sasuke, dan ini Sabaku Garaa,mereka juga adalah senpai mu juga" ucap Shion serta mengenalkan Garaa dan Sasuke.

"A-ah sa-salam kenal"ucap Tayuya nerpes, sebab sekarang dia satu ruangan dengan anak-anak orang kaya, terutama Shion.

"Tidak usah gugup begitu, kalau kau teman Naru berarti kau teman kami juga bukan begitu Sasuke, Garaa"tenagkan Shion, sambil melontarkan pertanyaan pada Sasuke dan Garaa.

"Hm/Hn"

Tayuya hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar kosa kata itu. " _Dingin sekali mereka"_ batin Tayuya.

Hening sesaat sampai.

"Nggeehh,dimana aku" ucap Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya.

Mereka yang medengar suara Naruto langsung menoleh ke ranjang,dan mereka bisa melihat Naruto yang sudah siuman sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Naru,akhirnya kau sadar juga" ucap Shion sambil memeluk Naruto dari samping.

Naruto yang mendengar suara di sertai pelukan menoleh kesamping,dan dia dapat melihat Sasuke,Garaa,Tayuya,dan Shion yang kini telah memeluknya.

"Ugghh,apa yang terjadi?,dan dimana ini?" tanya beruntun Naruto,sebab dia bingung,dan kenapa dia berada disini.

"Tadi,setelah kita mau ke rumah sakit,kau pingsan,dan ini kita sudah di rumah sakit" jawab Sasuke.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk.

"Ne, Naru apa kau sudah mendingan?" tanya Shion dan Tayuya berbarengan.

"Ya, kurasa aku sudah mendingan, jadi boleh kan aku pulang"ujar Naruto sambil mencoba bangkit.

"TIDAK BOLEH"kini teriakan Shion dan Tayuya yang kompak.

Naruto langsung membatalkan niatnya untuk bangun dari tempat tidur, saat mendengar teriakan dua gadis yang ada disitu.

"Ta-tapi aku ingin pulang"bujuk Naruto.

"Tidak bisa, sampai dokter mengijinkan kau untuk pulang"jelas Shion.

"Haaahh, baiklah"pasrah Naruto.

"Cih, sepertinya kita di lupakan disini Garaa"sindir Sasuke. Sedangkan Garaa hanya mengangguk membenarkan sindiran Sasuke.

"Heheh, maaf'kan aku Sasuke, Garaa"sesal Shion.

"Hm, baiklah karena hari sudah sore, kami pulang dulu ya, dan Naruto kau punya hutang penjelasan pada kami"ucap Garaa.

"Ah, Arigato Sasuke, Garaa karena kalian sudah mau membantuku membawa Naruto, sekali lagi arigato"ucap Shion sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Hm, tidak perlu sampai begitu, bagai manapun dobe adalah teman kami, jadi kami sudah wajar menolongnya, dan benar apa yang di katakan Garaa tadi, kau punya hutang penjelasan pada kami dobe"jawab dan di akhiri dengan tuntutan pada Naruto.

"Heeee, memanganya aku sudah melakuakan apa? "tanya Naruto bingung.

"Hn, ayo Garaa kita pulang"bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah menyelonong pergi, tak lupa Garaa di belakangnya.

"Ooi, teme jawab pertanyaanku"teriak Naruto ,padahal Sasuke dan Garaa sudah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hihihi, Sudahlah Naru, nanti juga kau tau"tenangkan Shion sambil terkikik geli, saat dia melihat hidung Naruto kembang kempis karena emosi.

"Ne,Yuya-san dari mana kamu tau bahawa aku masuk rumah sakit?"tanya Naruto pada Tayuya.

"Ah,tadi sensei yang mengatakannya"jawabnya jujur, dan dibalas anggukan Naruto.

"Oh iya, Nee-chan, apa kau sudah mengenal Yuya-san"tanya Naruto pada Shion, dan di balas anggukan Shion.

Tapi tidak dengan Tayuya, dia kini shok saat dia mendengar Naruto memanggil Shion kakak.

"Na-Naruto-kun, apa be-benar Shion senpai adalah Nee-chanmu? "tanya Tayuya, kurang yakin dengan pendengarnya.

"Hm, ya tapi kenapa kau kaget? tanya Naruto.

"Ba-bagaimana ti-tidak kaget, ternyata kau adalah Anak dari pemilik perusahaan terbesar sedunia, (dalam fic ini) lagian kau tak pernah bilang Shion senpai adalah kakak mu"ujar Tayuya.

" _Kyaaa, dan lagi kenapa aku jadi teringat kejadian di kelas tadi"_ bantin Tayuya membayangkan kejadian saat mereka makan bento tadi,sambil menutup wajahnya yang bersemu merah,dengan tangannya.

"Ah, iya aku kan belum pernah mengatakan bahwa Shion senpai adalah Kakak'ku gomen hehehe, "akhiri Naruto dengan cengirannya.

Tayuya yang mendengar maaf dari Naruto mulai kembali ke alam nyata.

"Ya,tidak apa Naruto-kun,lagian aku juga tidak pernah menanya apa hubungan'mu dengan Shion senpai,walau aku sempat kalian adalah sepasang kekasih"ujar Tayuya jujur,benar dia sempat mengira Naruto dan Shion adalah sepasang kekasih setelah dia melihat ke jadian di UKS kemarin,dan entah kenapa dia merasa sakit saat memikirkan itu,tapi sekarang dia lega karena Shion adalah kakak Naruto.

"Hm,mamang banyak yang mengira kami adalah sepasang kekasih, sebab kedekatan kami ini, iya kan Nee-chan? "ucap Naruto.

Tapi tak ada sautan dari Shion, dan saat mereka menoleh kearah Shion, mereka langsung Sweatdrop, sebab kini Shion tengah tersenyum sendiri dengan wajah memerah, dan terkadang dia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan sambil menjerit kecil.

" _Kyaa, berarti aku dan Naru memang cocok, karena sudah banyak yang mengatakan kami adalah sepasang kekasih, dan mungkin kami bisa mulai pacaran, dan saat kuliah kami sudah bisa bertunangan, dan setelah habis kuliah kami menikah, dan memiliki anak,10 kurasa cukup ,kyaaaa, "_ batin Shion nista.

"Oyy, Nee-chan ,kau kenapa? "tanya Naruto bingung.

Shion yang mendengar ada yang memanggilnya langsung tersadar dari pikiran nistanya.

"Eh, a-ahaha, ak-aku tidak apa-apa kok, tad-tadi aku ngelamun maaf ya Naru, ya memang banyak yang mengatakan kami adalah se-sepasang ke-kekasih"jawab Shion gugup di pertamanya dan di akhiri dengan wajah memerah, sambil senyam senyum sendiri.

Naruto dan Tayuya hanya Sweatdrop lagi, saat melihat kelakuan Shion.

 ** _Skip._**

Sudah empat hari Naruto di rumah sakit, dan selama itu pula Shion, Tayuya, selalu datang berkunjung tidak lupa membawa buah-buahan, walau terkadang Sasuke dan Garaa juga ikut berkunjung, dan kabar baiknya Naruto sudah boleh keluar hari ini.

"Ne, Naru apa kau sudah siap"tanya Shion,pada Naruto yang kini tengah berkemas.

Ya saat ini Shion datang ke rumah sakit, untuk membantu Naruto berkemas.

"Ya, aku sudah siap berkemasnya Nee-chan"jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang ke apartemen'mu"ajak Shion sambil melangkah ke pintu.

"Yossh,"

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit kini, Naruto dan Shion ada di parkiran, berdiri di samping mobil, **Lamborghini** **Veneno** warna putih. (untuk keterangan mobilnya liat aja si google).

Naruto langsung Sweatdrop saatmelihat mobil itu.

"Enghh, Nee-chan kenapa kau membawa mobil ini!"tanya Naruto.

"Haahhh,aku juga tidak mau membawa Mobil ini, tapi kau tau'kan sifat Tou-san, dia terus memaksa'ku untuk membawa Mobil ini saat keluar rumah"jalas Shion.

Benar apa yang di katakan Shion, Minato memang berlebihan, seperti saat ulang tahun Naruto Yang me 15,Minato membelikan Naruto Mobil **Hennessey Venom GT,** (untuk keterangan mobilnya lihat di Google) Dan Naruto cuma pernah memakai'nya satu kali, sebab kecepatan Mobil itu dia hampir jantungan mengendari'nya,dan kini itu tinggal di mansion Uzumaki.

"Sudahlah ayo masuk"ucap Shion sambil duduk di bangku pengemudi.

Naruto'pun duduk di samping Shion, dan mereka mulai meninggalkan rumah sakit.

 ** _Skip._**

"Ayo turun,kita sudah sampai"ucap Shion pada Naruto.

"Hm"angguk Naruto,mereka'pun turun dari mobil.

klekk*

"Eh, tidak terkunci"bingung Naruto.

"Tadaima"ucap Naruto dan Shion.

"Okaeri"

"Eh,"tambah bingung lagu Naruto.

Saat sampai di ruang makan,mereka bisa melihat gadis syrai pink agak pucat sedang menata makanan,tidak lupa dia masih memakai celemek orange punya Naruto.

"Eh,Yuya-san,apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"tanya Naruto pada gadis tadi,yang ternyata Tayuya.

"Hm,Shion senpai minta tolong pada'ku untuk membersihkan apartemen'mu,jadi karena sudah selesai aku memasak untuk kita makan"ujar Tayuya.

"Apa bemar Nee-chan? dan lagi dari mana Nee-chan mendapatkan kunci apartemen'ku! "tanya Naruto beruntun pada Shion.

"Ya,aku meminta supaya Tayuya membersihkan apartemen'mu,karena sudah 4 hari tidak di tinggali jadi agak berdebu,dan soal kunci hehehe,aku membuat kunci cadangan sewaktu kau masih di rumah sakit"ujar Shion cengengesan.

Kini Naruto malah sweatdrop,saat mengetahui bahwa Shion sudah punya duplikat kunci apartemen'nya.

"Sudahlah Shion senpai,Naruto-kun, ayo kita makan dulu"udap Tayuya,setelah selesai menata makanan, tidak lupa melepas celemek dari tubuh'nya.

"Baiklah aku juga sudah lapar,jadi mari kita makan"ujar Naruto semangat.

"itadakimasu"ucap mereka ber tiga.

 ** _Skip._**

"Uh,masakan Yuya-san memang enak"puji Naruto setelah mereka selesai makan.

Tayuya yang di puji memerah muka'nya.

"Ah,ak-aku senang,Na-Naruto-kun suka"ucap Tayuya menunduk'kan kepalanya.

"Ehm,Naru kami pamit pulang ya,ini sudah sore"dehem dan pamit Shion,entah kenapa melihat pemandangan di depan mata'nya ini membuat Shion panas.

"Eh,kalian tidak menginap disini?"tanya Naruto.

"Tidak Naru,kami harus pulang,dan lagi aku harus mengantar'kan Tayuya pulang"jawab Shion,sedangkan Tayuya hanya diam.

"Baiklah"ucap Naruto.

"Ayo Tayuya kita pulang"ajak datar Shion pada Tayuya.

"Y-ya senpai"entah kenapa Tayuya bisa merasakan aura yang kurang enak disini.

Shion dan Tayuya'pun kaluar drdari apartemen Naruto,tak lupa Naruto di belakang mereka,tapi sebelum sampai ke mobil'nya Shion menghentikan langkah'nya.

"Besok aku akan menjemput'mu,dan juga memasak'kan bento untuk'mu Naru,dan kita akan **memakan** bento buatan'ku di atap sekolah besok"ujar Shion dengan wajah horror dan penekanan pada kata makan sebelum dia masuk mobil'nya di susul dengan Tayuya,dan mereka'pun pergi meninggal'kan apartemen Naruto.

Naruto kini hanya bisa mematung dengan wajah yang kehilangan rona hidup.

"Hiii,Ne-Nee-chan,sangat menyeramkan saat marah"guman Naruto saat mobil Shion sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Tapi,apa yang membuat sia marah ya?"lanjut Naruto, memikirkan kesalahan'nya.

""Ahgrr,sudah'lah,lebih baik masuk dan tidur saja dulu"karena tak mendapat jawaban'nya,Naruto memutus'kan masuk ke dalam apartemen'nya dan tidur sejenak menunggu malam.

 ** _Skip._**

"Eghh,hoaamm,eh sudah malam ternyata"guman Naruto saat dia melihat di luar sudah gelap.

"Labih baik aku mandi dulu,lalu kencan dengan Ramen-chqn di ichiraku"ucap Naruto sambil melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian,Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi,Baruto langsung mengenak'kan jacket tebal ber hoddie warna oranye gelap,dengan bawahan celana jans panjang.

Naruto'pun keluar dari kamar'nya, menuju pintu keluar,tidak lupa dia memakai sepatu santai warna hitam.

"Hoshh,Ramen-chan aku datang"u

semangat Naruto.

Dalam perjalan'nan Naruto hanya ada suara mobil dan kendara'an lain'nya,dan suara tapak sepatu yang menapak jalan.

10 menit Naruto berjalan,kini dia sudah tiba di sebuah warung,dan dia'pun dapat mencium aroma menggoda daei dalam warung itu.

"Ah,aroma Ranen-chan disini memang tidak berubah"ujar Naruto,dan dia'pun memasuki warung tersebut.

"Selamat datang"

Baru saja Naruto memasuki warung itu,dia langsung di sambut oleh gadis surai coklat.

"Mau pesan apa?"tanya gadis tadi.

"Em,Ramen dengan Naruto yang banyak,Ayane Nee-chan"ucap Naruto.

"Eh,kau mengenal'ku?"tanya gadis tadi yang ternyata bernama Ayame.

"Hehe, tentu saja, apa Nee-chan tidak mengingat'ku?"jawab dan tanya Naruto.

"Hmm,"guman Ayame sambil memperhatikan wajah Naruto intes.

"Ahhh,KAMU NARU-CHAN YA!"teriak Ayame,membuat perhatian pelanggan ke arah'nya,dan dia'pun menundukan baran sambil meminta maaf.

Naruto kaget saat tiba-tiba Ayame berteriak di depan'nya.

"Apa betul kamu Naru-chan?"tanya ulang Ayame.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Ayame mengangguk.

"Hehehe,tidak aku sangka Ayame Nee-chan masih mengingat'ku"ucap Naruto,dengan senyum lima jari tentu'nya.

"Wah,Naru-chan sekarang sudah besar"ucap Ayame sambil mencubit kedua pipi Naruto.

"Ughh,lhephaas Nhe-chhan"ucap Naruto tidak jelas karena kedua pipi'nya di cubit Ayame.

"Hehehe, soal'nya, aku gemes melihat kumis kucing di pipi'mu itu Naru-chan"ucap Ayame sambil cengengesan.

"Moo,jangan panggil aku dengan Naru-chan lagi Nee-chan, kan aku sudah besar"ucap Naruto sambil menggembung'kan pipi'nya.(Sok imut amat lo Naru)

"Ughh,"Sedang'kan Ayame mati-mati'an menahan diri supaya tidak menarik kedua Naruto.

"Ada apa ini Ayame"tanya pria paruh baya datang menghampiri mereka.

"Tou-chan,lihat siapa yang berkunjung setelah sekian lama"ucap Ayame kepada pria paruh baya tadi.

Pria tua tadi mulai memperhatikan Naruto intes.

"Rambut pirang,wajah dengan kumis kucing,dan memiliki mata biru"guman pria paruh baya tadi sambil mengamati Naruto.

"Aa,apa kamu Naruto-kun?"tanya pria paruh baya tadi.

"Yo,lama tak bertemu,paman Teuchi"ucap Naruto.

"Wahhh, ternyata kamu sudah besar ya!"ujar Teuchi.Di balas cengiran Naruto.

Ya sebenar'nya Naruto sudah lama tidak datang kemari,dulu waktu terakhir dia kesini dengan Tou-san,Kaa-chan dan Nee-chan'nya saat dia umur 13 tahun.

"Oh iya,dimana Ayah,ibu dan kakak'mu?"tanya Teuchi saat melihat Naruto datang sendiri.

"Aa,mereka tidak bisa ikut paman"jawab Naruto dengan senyum yang di paksa.

Teuchi yang melihat raut wajah Naruto menjadi tidak enak.

"Ini dia Ramen'nya"seru Ayame, ternyata saat Naruto dan Teuchi ngobrol dia pergi untuk menyiap'kan pesanan Naruto.

"Ah,arigatou Ayame-Nee"ucap Naruto saat Ramen sudah ada di depan'nya,Ayame hanya tersenyum menggapi ucap'an terima kasih Naruto.

"Selamat makan"seru Naruto semangat.Sedangkan Ayame dan Teuchi sudah mulai nelayani pelanggan lain.

Sruupp*

"Ah,kenyang'nya"ucap Naruto setelah dia menyirup kuah terakhir dari Ramen'nya.

"Paman,Nee-chan aku pamit dulu ya,uang'nya aku taruh di meja"ucap Naruto mulai keluar dari warung.

"Terima kasih,dan datang lagi ya"ujar Ayame dan di balas lambaian tangan oleh Naruto.

"Um, sekarang aku kemana lagi ya?"guman Naruto.

"Haahh, aku pulang saja'lah"lanjut Naruto.

Naruto'pun mulai meninggal'kan warung Ramen itu.

Dalam perjalanan pulang,Naruto banyak menemu'kan pasang'an muda di taman kota,ada yang sedang bergandeng'an,ada yang mojok di gelap,dan ada pula yng bertengkar.

"Haaahh,nasip'nya jadi jones"guman Naruto menangis ala anime.

"Hehehe,apa yang aku pikir'kan,aku tidak boleh memikir'kan hal-hal seperti itu,aku hanya haru-

 ***Duaagh***

Ucapa'an Naruto terputus saat ada kaleng soda yang nyasar ke kepala'nya.

"Ittei,siapa yang melempar'ku dengan kaleng bekas ini"seru Naruto keras sambil nelihat sekeliling'nya.

 ** _Beberapa_** ** _menit sebelum kejadian._**

"Pria brengsek,dia pikir dia hik,bisa memperlaku'kan aku se'enak'nya hik"ucap gadis indigo panjang,dengan muka memerah dan sesekali cegukan.

"Awas saja,hik,aku juga bisa mencari hik, cowok lain"lanjut gadis tadi sambil menendang kaleng bekas yang tergeletak di jalan.

"Ittei,siapa yang yang melempar'ku dengan kaleng bekas"

Gadis tadi langsung menoleh ke sumber suara,dan dia melihat pria memakai jacket ber'hoddi,sedang memperhati'kan sekeliling,merasa dia bersalah gasis tadi'pun mulai melangkah mendekati pria tadi.

Naruto masih memperhati'kan sekeliling,dan dia dapat melihat gadis yang kekurang'an bahan baju menghampiri'nya,bagai mana tidak gadis tadi mengguna'kan baju yang tidak sampai menutupi pusar'nya,belum lagi baju'nya sangat ketat,sampai-sampai membuat dada'nya sangat menonjol,dan untuk bawah'nya dia mengguna'kan celana mini.

"Gomen,hik pemuda-san aku tidak hik,sengaja"ucap gadis tadi dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto terus memperhati'kan gadis tadi,dia merasa familiar dengan gadis ini.

"Ah,tidak apa-apa,aku hanya kaget tadi"ucap Naruto.

Mendengar Naruto tidak marah,gadis tadi'pun mulai memperhati'kan wajah Naruto.

"Hm,wajah tampan dengan 3 garis di ke dua belah pipi,di tambah mata biru,aku seperti pernah lihat pria ini"guman gadis tadi.Sama seperti apa yang di lakukan Naruto sekarang.

"KAU/SENPAI"teriak mereka ber'barengan.

"Apa yang kau/senpai lakukan disini"ucpa mereka kompal lagi.

"Kau/senpai jangan meniru kata-kata'ku"lagi-lagi kompak lagi mereka.(Wah,kalau di dunia nyata dah di kata'in jodoh ni hehe..)

"Grrhh,kau berhenti'lah meniru'ku,"ucap gadis tadi sambil melayang'kan pukulan ke Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat senpai'nya melayang'kan pukulan hanya diam,dan saat pukulan itu sampai ke perut Naruto,dia tidak merasa sakit sama sekali.

"Hik,rasakan itu,hehe,itu maka'nya kau jangan main-main dengan Hinata-Sama ini"ucap Hinata sesenggu'kan dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto yang melihat kelakuan Hinata merasa aneh,dan lagi dia mencium bau alkohol.

"Senpai kau mabuk ya!?"tanya atau lebih tepat'nya pernyata'an.

"Hik,aku tidak mabuk tau,aku lagi menghilang'kan stress"ucap Hinata,sambil memperhati'kan mata Naruto.

"Indah'nya"guman Hinata saat dia melihat ke arah dua bola mata Naruto,dan tak terasa dia menggapai kepala Naruto.

"Ternyata kau sangat tampan"lanjut Hinata kini dia sudah menyatu'kan kening mereka.

Naruto yang melihat kelakuan Hinata yang sudah tidak mulai menarik kepala'nya,dan terlihat Hinata kecewa saat Naruto menjauh'kan kepala'nya.

"Senpai kelihatan'nya kau mabuk berat,ayo aku akan mengantar'mu pulang"ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"Ya,aku mabuk saat melihat,hik wajah'mu"ujar Hinata,dia hanya pasrah di tarik Naruto.

" _Buuh,bisa bahaya aku kalau Nee-chan tau aku berjalan dengan Hinata senpai"_ batin Naruto.

"Oy, memang'nya kau tau di mana rumah'ku?"tanya Hinata pada Naruto,dan saat itu juga Naruto langsung menghenti'kan langkah'nya.

"Benar juga,aku mana tau rumah senpai"guman Naruto,Hinata hanya heran melihat Naruto menghenti'kan langkah'nya.

"Ayo tunjuk'kan jalan'nya senpai"minta Naruto.

Hinata yang mendengar perminta'an Naruto terlihat berpikir.

"Mm,aku tidak mau"ucap Hinata,Naruto yang mendengar ucap'an Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Ayo'lah senpai tunjuk'kan jalan'nya"mohon Naruto.

"Tidak,tidak,tidak,aku lagi malas pulang"ucap Hinata gigih.

"Haahh,baiklah aku akan pulang,jadi senpai **hati-hati** disini ya"ucap Naruto dengan penekan'nan di kata hati-hati.

"Ka-kau tegak hiks,maninggal'kan gadis sexy dan bohai seperti'ku disini"ucap Hinata dramatis,di tambah tangisan lebay'nya.

"Lalu mau senpai apa"tanya Naruto lelah.

"Aku mau tinggal di rumah'mu malam ini"ujar Hinata santai

"Ooo,tidak,tidak,tidak"kini Naruto yang mengata'kan tidak 3x.

"hiks,hiks,huaaa,"tangis Hinata

Dan banyak yang memperhati'kan mereka saat mendengar suara tangisan Hinata.

"A-ah hehehe,gomen,kami hanya berlatih main drama"ucap Naruto ngaur,dan dia langsung menarik Hinata pergi dari sana.

"Hihihi,ternyata kamu baik juga"ucap Hinata tertawa kecil,saat melihat raut wajah Naruto yang peustasi,setelah dia berhenti menagis.

Dalam perjalanan Naruto merasa tangan Hinata bergetar,dan dia'pun menghenti'kan langkah'nya.

"Ittai,kenapa kau berhenti mendadak?"tanya Hinata kesal.

Naruto tidak menjawab,tapi dia langsung melepas'kan jacket'nya dan memakai'kan jacket ke Hinata.

"Senpai,kau harus'nya memakai pakai'an yang tebal,karena udara di malam hari sangat dingin,jadi tidak bagus untuk gadis seperti'mu"ucap Naruto lembut.

Hinata yang menerima kelakuan lembut Naruto,tak terasa pipi'nya sudah bersemu merah.

"Ba-baka,ak-aku mana kedingin'an,"ujar Hinata sambil memaling'kan wajah.

"Tapi,apa kau tidak kedinginan hanya memakai baju kaos saja"lanjut Hinata.(disini Hinata masih mabuk,tapi tidak terlalu parah).

"Tenang saja,aku'kan pria kuat, hehe he,"canda Naruto. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Naruto.

Entah sudah beberapa menit mereka berjalan dengan di selangi canda Naruto.

"Baiklah kita sudah sampai di apartemen'ku"ucap Naruto setelah mereka sampai.

"Ayo masuk,malam semakin dingin"ajak Naruto.

"Baiklah"

klekk*

"Tadaima"ucap Naruto setelah mereka mmembuka pintu.Namun tak ada sambutan dari dalam.

"Ano, senpai kau boleh pakai kamar tamu di sebelah sana"tunjuk Naruto pada sebelah kamar'nya.

"Baiklah,aku langsung tidur saja"ucap Hinata sambil melangkah ke kamar'nya.

Braak*

Naruto terjengit saat Hinata menutup pintu kamar dengan keras.

"Haahh,semoga besok tidak terjadi hal yang merepot'kan"guman Naruto ,dan dia'pun mulai melangkah ke kamar'nya.

 **T.B.C**

 **Piuhh, akhirnya chpa 4 selesai juga,dan Terima kasih buat kalian yang sempatin baca, review,foll dan fav fic ini,Sekali lagi Terima kasih.**

 **Dan sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya bye,bye dattebayou hehehe...**


End file.
